Ma moitié est ma pire ennemie!
by Unna
Summary: 1976. Alina et Adela sont jumelles, elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau...physiquement car, mentalement, c'est comme si un fossé les séparait: elles se détestent. Pourtant, il y a toujours ce fil qui les relie l'une à l'autre...RLOC,JPLE
1. Default Chapter

Hello ! The retour ! Après quelques mois d'absence, me revoila ! Avec une nouvelle fic en prime ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira…  
  
Je vous préviens, ce premier chapitre risque d'être un peu longuet mais c'est juste le temps que je mette l'action en place !  
**  
  
Chapitre 1 : deux sœurs, deux jumelles, deux opposées.  
  
**  
  
Nooon !  
  
Ce cri strident fit écho dans sa tête tandis qu'elle se redressait brusquement dans son lit. Son visage était couvert de sueur et de larmes qui coulaient abondamment et sans relâche.  
  
C'était une nuit sans lune, sombre. Cette obscurité la terrifiait. Il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps, _elle_ était toujours là pour la réconforter mais, aujourd'hui, elle était seule… terriblement seule. Elle se leva et le contact de ses pieds sur le marbre gelé de la chambre la fit frissonner. Elle enfila rapidement ses pantoufles avant de mettre sa robe de chambre. Elle espérait que l'étoffe la réchaufferait mais elle était toujours glacée, autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur et, ce mal-là, il ne pouvait s'apaiser.  
  
Que devait-elle faire ? Ou du moins que _pouvait-elle_ faire ?  
  
La réponse à cette question claqua tel un coup de fouet.  
  
Rien…  
  
« _Rien_… tout simplement _rien_… »  
  
Elle sentit un mélange de terreur et de rage monter en elle. Elle ne voulait pas être simple spectatrice de son destin.  
  
Comment le contrôle de sa vie avait-il pu lui échapper en si peu de temps ?  
  
Il serra sa fille dans ses bras mais, aucune tendresse ne transparaissait derrière ce geste paternel. Quand il lui dit ce « Rends-moi fier Alina », aucune émotion ne trahit son habituelle voix froide et sévère.  
  
Adela regarda cette scène, qui aurait pu paraître émouvante à une personne non-avertie, avec dégoût. Et, quand enfin il s'approcha d'elle en levant sa main osseuse pour atteindre son visage, elle recula vivement, un air revêche ancré sur son visage.  
  
Il remit calmement sa main dans sa poche d'un air nonchalant mais une expression traversa sa figure en un éclair. De la colère. Une immense colère, une fureur sans limite qui ne demandait qu'à éclater.  
  
Un petit sourire triomphant vint se déposer sur les lèvres d'Adela. Puis, sans un mot, elle attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers le Poudlard Express.  
  
A quelques mètres de là, quatre garçons avaient surprit l'étrange scène.  
  
Oh mon Dieu ! Je rêve ou Alina Previs vient réellement de se dédoubler ?  
  
Hélas ! Je crois que tu ne rêves pas Patmol, répondit posément un deuxième garçon.  
  
Comme si une peste comme Alina ne suffisait pas ! Il faut qu'il y en ait deux ! se lamenta Peter.  
  
Ils méditèrent deux secondes avant qu'un d'eux lance :  
  
En tout cas, le clone d'Alina ne semble pas porter papa Previs dans son cœur !  
  
Sur cette pensée –très philosophique- de Sirius, ils montèrent tous dans le train.  
  
Elle avait perdu de vue Alina.  
  
« Tant mieux » pensa-t-elle, « Autant éviter le plus possible la compagnie de cette vipère ! »  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte du premier compartiment et y entra. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il y avait quatre jeunes filles qui la regardaient, apeurées. Elles devaient être en deuxième année, pas plus, jugea-t-elle. Elle s'assit et se plongea aussitôt dans un livre, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à ses compagnes de voyage.  
Une heure plus tard, quand la faim se fit sentir, elle partit à la recherche de la dame au chariot qu'elle avait aperçu tout à l'heure. A peine avait-elle fait un pas dans l'allée qu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, elle sentit un souffle chaud quand on lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
Tu m'as manqué pendant ces vacances, ma beauté.  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle planta son coude dans l'estomac de la personne pour se dégager.  
  
Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda la voix.  
  
Elle se retourna pour faire face à son « agresseur ». Elle dévisagea durement le jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons qui se tenait devant lui. Une lueur malsaine brillait dans son regard et il renvoyait une assurance provocatrice.  
  
Je vois que tu t'es fait couper les cheveux. Tu es encore plus sexy comme ça…, dit-il, imperturbable.  
  
Contrairement à ce que les apparences peuvent laisser croire, je ne suis pas Alina, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.Alors je te demanderais de ne plus jamais reposer tes sales mains sur moi si tu tiens à ta misérable vie.  
  
Et tout doux chérie ! Si tu n'es pas Alina, je peux savoir avec qui j'ai le plaisir de parler ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant la croire.  
  
« Ma chérie » ! Rêvait-elle ou cet abruti venait réellement de l'appeler comme ça ?  
  
On dit que le calamar géant du lac est plutôt sympa, ça te dirait d'aller lui rendre une petite visite ? Non ? Je vois. Alors, dans ce cas, tu évites les petits surnoms cuculs, pigé ?  
  
Oh ! Du calme ! J'essais juste d'être gentil, lança-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur.  
  
Et moi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un pauvre imbécile dans ton genre ! Fin de la discussion.  
  
Sur ces paroles cassantes, elle s'éloigna tranquillement, laissant le garçon planté au beau milieu du couloir, abasourdi.  
  
Elle était plus qu'exaspérée, c'était vraiment typique de sa sœur de fréquenter des idiots pareils.  
  
Dis-donc Alina ?  
  
Mmmh ? marmonna la jeune fille qui était affalée dans son siège.  
  
Je viens de faire la connaissance d'une charmante personne qui te ressemble très étrangement.  
  
Alina se redressa complètement. Le garçon qui lui parlait s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
Au départ, comme je l'avais prise pour toi, je me suis permis certaines… (il sembla réfléchir au terme approprié) libertés.  
  
Alors ça m'étonne que tu sois encore en vie Mark, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton détaché en se renfonçant dans son siège.  
  
On peut savoir qui est cette personne ? intervint Carol Miller, une jeune fille blonde au regard bleu glacial.  
Ma sœur, grogna Alina.  
  
Il y eut un petit silence dans le compartiment.  
  
Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu avais une sœur ! s'exclama Laura Kimble.  
  
Laura Kimble avait des cheveux châtains et de grands yeux noisette. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt une fille au physique ordinaire qui serait passé inaperçu si elle n'avait pas été amie avec une des bandes les plus craintes de Poudlard.  
  
Ma sœur jumelle, précisa Alina sur un ton empreint de répulsion.  
Et comment se fait-il que tu ne nous en ais jamais parl ? demanda Mark Avery avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Elle et sa vie sont complètement inintéressantes !  
  
En tout cas la belle me semble bien farouche.  
Une foutue coincée de Beaubâtons, tu veux dire ! répondit-elle sans ambages.  
  
Tiens, une petite française, intéressant, commenta Carol de sa voix métallique, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.  
  
On va lui faire découvrir le pays… Et plus…Si affinités…, déclara pour la première fois Jordan Nott.  
  
Alina scruta le visage impassible du grand blond. Elle le soupçonnait d'en savoir plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.  
  
Tu perds ton temps, le prévint-elle avec une moue moqueuse. Elle ne te laissera pas l'approcher. Elle déteste les partisans de Notre Seigneur. Comment les appelle-t-elle déj ?  
  
Elle fit mine de chercher.  
  
Ah ! Oui, ça me revient : « ces foutus trou de cul de lèches bottes ». Faut que je vous fasse un dessin ou vous voyez le tableau ?  
  
C'est impossible ! s'écria Laura.  
  
Non, madame a décidé de jouer la rebelle, railla Alina. Elle a un goût plutôt prononcé pour tout ce qui est susceptible de faire monter la pression artérielle de mon père !  
  
Je vois, fit Mark. Un peu comme le cousin de Bella ?  
  
Encore plus acharnée…  
  
Cette année promet vraiment d'être pleine de rebondissements, prononça Jordan sur un ton à donner froid dans le dos.  
  
Tu traites tout le monde comme ça ou lui, il a eut droit à un forfait spécial ? demanda une voix amusée derrière elle.  
  
« Argh ! Mais ne pouvait-on pas simplement acheter à manger sans se faire aborder par tous les mecs de ce train ? »  
  
Non, figures-toi que je ne m'intéresse pas au cas par cas, rétorqua-t-elle, un brin agacée.  
  
Le garçon brun aux yeux noirs remplis de malice qui se tenait négligemment appuyé contre la porte de son compartiment, sourit de plus belle.  
  
Hum… Tu me dis vaguement quelque chose, continua-t-il.  
  
Vraiment ? fit-elle, feignant d'être surprise. Et ce quelque chose ne répondrait-il pas au doux nom d'Alina Previs ?  
  
Possible, en effet. Tu as donc de la chance d'être la sœur de notre chère Alina, je présume ?  
  
Si on peut appeler ça de la « chance »…  
  
Jumelle, de surcroît, non ?  
  
Oh ! Mais je constate que tu as l'air d'avoir une intelligence hors du commun !  
  
Il ignora sa remarque.  
  
Et tu t'appelles ?  
  
Elle hésita une fraction de secondes.  
  
Adela Lingard.  
  
Moi, c'est Sirius Black et j'ai l'honneur de te présenter…  
  
Il s'arrêta quand il la vit reculer, un mélange d'horreur et de haine sur son visage qui, un instant plus tôt, ne reflétait pas l'ombre d'une émotion.  
  
ça va ?  
  
Il essaya de faire un pas dans sa direction mais elle tourna aussitôt les talons et s'enfuit en courant.  
« Black », ce nom, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. A peine l'avait-il prononcé que des images de ce _soir-là _avaient assaillit son esprit. Il y avait aussi les paroles, ces paroles qu'elle croyait avoir chassées. Elles résonnaient à présent dans sa tête avec tant d'intensité qu'elle crût qu'elle allait en devenir folle.  
  
« Black ! Tues-la qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! Merde ! Tues-la ! »  
  
NON ! Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas.  
  
Vite ! Un coin tranquille, elle devait absolument trouver un coin tranquille. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle atteint la porte des toilettes et l'ouvrit à la volée. Elle la referma et s'y adossa, essayant vainement de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.  
  
Il y a quelqu'un ?  
  
Sa voix se mua en un petit gémissement. Aucune réponse. Elle était donc seule. Elle s'avança en titubant légèrement vers les lavabos, toute faim complètement envolée. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de dix minutes, après s'être aspergée d'eau, qu'elle retrouva enfin son calme. Elle respira un bon coup et sortit.  
  
« Plus jamais. Non, ne plus jamais fléchir. Ne plus jamais se laisser aller. »  
  
Dès qu'elle pénétra dans son compartiment, la conversation stoppa nette et les quatre jeunes filles reprirent leurs expressions terrifiées. Elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Elle attrapa son livre et tenta de se replonger dans sa lecture. Elle s'aperçut alors que les autres fixaient ses mains qui étaient secouées de légers tremblements. Elle claqua brusquement son livre, faisant sursauter les quatre élèves, et cacha ses mains au fond de ses poches en serrant des dents. Elle se concentra sur le paysage pour repousser tous ces souvenirs qui ne semblaient pas vouloir la laisser en paix.  
  
Ce ne fut que lorsque le train ralentit sa course pour finalement s'arrêter qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle était arrivée. Elle sortit sur le quai en se demandant comment diable elle allait pouvoir reconnaître le fameux Hagrid qui devait la mener à Poudlard. Sa question fut réduite à néant quand elle aperçut non loin d'elle un homme dont la taille dépassait largement la moyenne qui appelait de sa voix puissante les premières années. Ces derniers hésitaient visiblement beaucoup à approcher le géant.  
  
Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé.  
  
Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Rubeus Hagrid ?  
  
Il baissa les yeux vers elle et répondit :  
  
Exacte mademoiselle ! Et tu es Adela Previs, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Elle fut un peu surprise qu'il la tutoie mais elle ne le montra pas.  
  
Adela Lingard, rectifia-t-elle.  
  
Enchant ! dit-il en lui adressant un sourire franc.  
  
Sans qu'elle eut pu expliquer pourquoi, elle parvint à sourire en retour.  
  
Tout le monde est l ? reprit la voix tonitruante d'Hagrid. Très bien, alors en route !  
  
Le géant les fit passer par plusieurs petits chemins et ils atteignirent finalement la château par le lac. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur le parc.  
  
Adela devait avouer qu'elle était assez impressionnée, son ancienne école était très différente et elle avait hâte de voir si l'intérieur était aussi beau que l'extérieur.  
  
Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte de Poudlard, Hagrid glissa à Adela :  
  
Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être nouvelle alors si tu as besoin d'un peu de compagnie, viens frapper à ma porte, au fond du parc.  
  
D'ordinaire, elle aurait tout simplement décliné l'offre mais elle se contenta de le remercier.  
  
Une femme entre deux âges, au visage sévère et aux cheveux tirés en un chignon serré, les attendait dans le hall.  
  
Hagrid si vous pouviez veiller sur les premières années pendant quelque instant…  
  
Bien sûr professeur, s'empressa-t-il d'accepter.  
  
Le professeur se tourna vers Adela.  
  
Melle Previs, Adela Previs, je suppose ?  
  
Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre quoi que se soit, la femme enchaîna :  
  
Je suis le professeur McGonagall, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, veuillez me suivre.  
  
Minerva McGonagall l'entraîna dans les couloirs d'un pas sûr et connaisseur. Adela, elle, la suivait, complètement désorientée. Elle arrivèrent enfin devant une gargouille.  
  
Fondant au chocolat, dit le Professeur.  
  
« Quel pouvait bien être l'abruti qui donnait des mots de passe aussi stupides ? »  
  
Elles gravirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans un bureau, devant un vieil homme dont la barbe blanche aurait sérieusement pu rivaliser avec celle du père Noël.  
  
Oh ! Asseyez-vous Melle Previs, je vous en prie, offrit l'homme en lui désignant un fauteuil.  
  
Adela Lingard, mon nom de famille est Lingard, monsieur, s'entendit-elle corriger automatiquement.  
  
Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage du vieil homme.  
  
Veuillez m'excuser pour cette erreur Melle Lingard. Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école.  
  
Il fit une pause.  
  
C'était donc lui, « l'abruti aux mots de passe stupides.. » Oups…  
  
Nous sommes quelque peu pressés par le temps, donc venons-en tout de suite à l'essentiel. Minerva, le choixpeau, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Immédiatement, la femme plaça un vieux chapeau sur la tête d'Adela.  
  
Hum hum, murmura une voix dans sa tête.  
  
Elle sursauta violemment.  
  
Dis-moi Adela… Où est passé la jeune fille souriante et heureuse de vivre que tu étais ?  
  
Au départ surprise, elle n'avait pas réagit, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée que ce vieux bout de tissu puisse fouiller sans gêne dans son esprit.  
  
Ça ne te regarde pas !  
  
Je suppose qu'elle s'est envolée quand tu as su que ta vie commençait à t'échapper…  
  
Je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec la répartition alors va directement au but !  
  
Oh si ! Cela un rapport, que se passerait-il si je t'envoyais à Serpentard ?  
  
Tu finirais probablement écrasé et abandonné au fin fond de la forêt interdite ! ça te dis toujours d'essayer ?  
  
Bien, puisque tu insistes, venons-en au fait. Je vois beaucoup de talent… Et une grande force ou plutôt… Une invulnérable faiblesse…  
  
Elle ne comprenait rien au charabia du choixpeau. Pour elle, une faiblesse menait une personne à sa perte, elle ne la rendait pas « invulnérable ». Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête ! Ce vieux bout de tissu était aussi con que le cul d'une pelleteuse.  
  
Oui… Pas de doute… GRYFFONDOR !  
  
On lui retira le chapeau.  
  
Bien ! Voilà qui est fait Melle Lingard, fit Dumbledore. J'aurais aimé m'entretenir plus longuement avec vous mais se sera pour plus tard.  
  
Tout se passait si vite que la tête commença à lui tourner.  
  
Elle se leva, croyant l'entrevue terminée, mais le directeur l'arrêta.  
  
J'avais oubli ! Il me semble que l'infirmière serait ravie si vous alliez lui faire une petite visite !  
  
Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, bien qu'en entendant Dumbledore, elle avait aussitôt pensé « Surtout pas l'infirmerie ! ». Elle sortit enfin, toujours accompagnée du professeur McGonagall.  
  
Vous entrerez derrière les premières années et irez directement prendre place à la table des gryffondors, l'informa la directrice de sa maison alors qu'elles arrivaient à proximité de la porte de la Grande Salle.  
Elle sentit l'anxiété monter en elle mais ne laissa rien paraître. En fait, elle préférait songer à la tête que ferait Alina quand elle la verrait s'asseoir avec les gryffondors.  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle ne put retenir un « oh ! » de surprise. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Poudlard était une école magnifique. Elle reprit bien vite son expression indifférente et se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, elle se demanda où s'asseoir, ou plutôt, où serait la place la plus stratégique. Elle opta pour une place vide entre deux groupes de deuxième année. Au moins, elle pourrait manger tranquillement.  
  
Dès qu'Alina comprit vers quelle table allait Adela, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Adela lui décrocha un regard victorieux et son air disait clairement : « Malgré tous les efforts que vous avez fait, que vous faîtes et que vous ferez, jamais je ne deviendrais celle que vous voulez que je sois ! »  
  
Elle appuya sur le creux de la fourchette qu'elle tenait étroitement serrée dans sa main avec une telle force, que celle-ci finit par se tordre.  
  
On peut savoir ce que cette misérable fourchette t'a fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ? l'interpella Laura.  
  
Cette sale garce a trouvé le moyen de se faire envoyer à Gryffondor ! rugit Alina.  
  
Laura posa ses yeux noisette au même endroit que son amie et surprit le regard qu'échangeaient les deux sœurs. On y voyait de la haine, évidemment, mais aussi tellement d'autres choses. En fait, c'était un mélange si explosif de sentiments, qu'il aurait été difficile de définir de quoi était composé ce simple contact visuel.  
Puis, elle observa les deux jumelles. Certes, elles se ressemblaient tant que s'en était frappant, cependant, là où les cheveux noirs de jais d'Alina tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ceux d'Adela renvoyaient de légers reflets auburn et étaient coupés au carré de façon éméchée. Elles avaient le même teint pâle, les même yeux bleu couleur de nuit mais, tandis que ceux d'Alina étaient toujours remplis d'agressivité et de méchanceté, dans ceux d'Adela, au-delà du masque de profonde indifférence, on pouvait y déceler un peu de douceur et de tristesse. Sur le visage de chacune, pourtant, on devinait qu'elles avaient traversé des épreuves difficiles dont personne n'avait idée.  
  
Laura soupira et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Au passage, elle nota le regard que Carol lui adressa. Un regard réprobateur, comme toujours… Elle rougit et baissa la tête. Elle savait, même s'il lui coûtait de l'avouer, que Carol doutait d'elle et de son engagement envers leur Maître. Ce genre de regard la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle essaya de ne plus y penser et de reprendre le fil de la conversation.  
  
Chez tous les gryffondors, en particulier ceux de sixième année, les conversations allaient de bon train. L'arrivée d'Adela, qui aurait plus ou moins dû passer « inaperçue », fut remarquée par la totalité des élèves. Les transferts étaient rares, voire inédits, les visages étaient à la fois surpris et anxieux.  
  
Comment se fait-il qu'une Previs, descendante d'une longue lignée de serpentards, se retrouve à Gryffondor ? demanda Marlène McKinnon en remettant une de ses boucles blondes derrière son oreille.  
  
Ses yeux gris parcoururent rapidement tous les visages qui l'entouraient à la recherche d'une réponse.  
  
Ma chère Marlène, ne suis-je pas la preuve vivante que cela est possible ? lança à la cantonade Sirius Black, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
Oui, mais toi Sirius, tout le monde sait que tu es un cas à part ! se moqua Remus Lupin, un grand garçon aux cheveux châtain clairs et aux yeux couleur miel.  
  
H ! protesta l'intéressé, faussement outré.  
  
Non, sérieusement, reprit Marlène, vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être… (elle regarda autour d'elle et baissa la voix en se penchant légèrement) Une espionne de Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
  
C'est peut-être même son bras droit, fit Hestia Jones en essayant de paraître on ne peut plus sérieuse. Et qui sait, si ça se trouve, la nuit, elle attendra qu'on soit endormi pour fouiller nos affaires et nous jeter des sorts et…  
  
Marlène parut hésiter un instant puis répondit :  
  
Hestia ! Je sais que je suis naïve mais là, c'était vraiment gros !  
  
Hestia rejeta sa chevelure noire en arrière avant d'éclater de rire. Ses joues déjà ordinairement roses virèrent au rouge tomate.  
  
Tu as toujours eut un penchant pour les blagues macabres, commenta Lily Evans avec amusement, ses yeux verts émeraudes pétillant de malice.  
  
Puis, à l'intention de Marlène :  
  
Je suis sûre qu'elle a sa place à Gryffondor et qu'elle est tout aussi normale que toutes les filles de son âge.  
  
Ecoute la voix de la sagesse Marlène, dit doucement James Potter en souriant à Lily.  
  
Seulement, Lily fut témoin du regard d'animosité qu'échangèrent Alina et Adela. Elle vit aussi Sirius pâlir sous les yeux haineux d'Adela. Cela l'intrigua, Sirius était un garçon adorable quand on le connaissait. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ce genre de regard ? Lily ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi le regard haineux d'Adela se teinta de confusion en rencontrant le sien. Etrangement, il semblait dire : « Tu pers ton temps à m'observer comme tu le fais. »  
  
Adela jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle jusqu'au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Black. Black était à Gryffondor. Elle mit du temps à assimiler cette information.  
  
« Non ! C'est impossible ! Tout bonnement impossible ! »  
  
Lui aussi la dévisageait. Elle se sentait bouillir. Elle lui renvoya un regard chargé d'antipathie et il pâlit légèrement. Puis, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'une jeune fille rousse. Cela la troubla. Alors que tout le monde la regardait avec un mélange de peur, d'étonnement et d'hostilité, cette fille l'observait avec… sympathie ? Non… Elle devait se tromper. Quand bien même cela serait exact, elle ne laisserait jamais personne l'approcher d'assez près pour voir ses faiblesses.  
  
A présent, la répartition était finie, Dumbledore fit un discours auquel elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention. Et, enfin, dans le soulagement général, la nourriture apparue sur les tables. La plupart des plats lui étaient inconnus et ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. A défaut de nourriture, elle attrapa le pichet le plus proche et remplit son verre. La boisson était orange, par déduction, elle pensa que c'était du jus d'orange. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans son verre, prête à tout boire d'une traite quand elle comprit que ce n'était pas du jus d'orange.  
  
Beurk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix.  
  
Ben, du jus de citrouille ! répondit un deuxième année, comme si cela paraissait plus qu'évident.  
  
« Ces anglais sont complètement fêlés ! » songea-t-elle.  
  
Et il n'y a pas d'eau ?  
  
Oh ! Je pense que si, il doit bien y avoir un ou deux pichets sur la table. Cherche…  
  
« Et comment je fais pour savoir quel pichet contient de l'eau, moi ? ». Elle se retint de toutes ses forces de poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Du moins, son orgueil la retint plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont ce garçon s'adressait à elle, elle avait l'impression qu'il la prenait pour la dernière des attardées.  
  
Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir et regretta presque aussitôt quand elle le vit blêmir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ça n'était pas son style de se montrer si agressive, ça n'était pas elle.  
  
Elle se rappela à l'ordre, « Les choses ont changé. Tout a chang »  
  
« Toi aussi ! » lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.  
  
Elle déglutit péniblement et les mots du choixpeau lui revinrent en mémoire : « Dis-moi Adela, où est passé la jeune fille souriante et heureuse de vivre que tu étais ? ». Elle savait la réponse. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. La même petite voix vint lui glisser : « Cette jeune fille là est morte, elle s'en ait allée en même tant qu… »  
  
Je crois qu'il y a un pichet d'eau là-haut, tenta de se rattraper le pauvre garçon en lui désignant le groupe de sixième année.  
  
Elle sortit bien vite de ses pensées. Vers Black, le pichet d'eau était vers Black !  
  
« Génial ! Qu'elle veine j'ai ce soir ! On peut vraiment pas faire mieux ! »  
  
Elle marmonna un « merci » au deuxième année et se leva pour aller chercher le fameux pichet. Alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur, elle eut le temps d'entendre Black dire au garçon décoiffé à côté de lui : « Tu vois James, je t'avais dit qu'elle reviendrait ! Je suis irrésistibleeeee ! »  
  
Tu as peut-être certains… atouts Black mais nettement moins que la carafe d'eau que je viens chercher ! répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu disais à l'instant Sirius ? Attend… Il m'a semblé saisir au vol le mot « irrésistible » sur lequel tu as lourdement appuy ? le taquina James.  
  
Les rires fusèrent et même Sirius se laissa aller à sourire. Une pair d'yeux couleur miel attira l'attention d'Adela sur la droite. Ils appartenaient à un grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui avaient l'air exténué. Il riait aussi, ou plutôt, ses yeux le faisaient pour lui. Il la scrutait avec insistance et alors, elle comprit. Combien de fois sa grand-mère lui avait répété que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, la seule partie de vous-même qui pouvait vous trahir, trahir ce que vous ressentiez, ce que vous étiez ? Sûrement une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle n'y avait jamais cru. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, elle se sentit exposée. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi et comment mais, il lisait en elle. S'en était effrayant et elle eut peur, peur de laisser échapper des choses, de se dévoiler. Cette sensation d'insécurité, elle l'avait déjà ressentit tout à l'heure en rencontrant le regard de la rousse mais avec beaucoup moins d'intensité.  
  
Elle aurait du détourner le regard mais elle le durcit, y faisant briller une lueur de défis. Oui, elle le mettait au défis de découvrir qui elle était…  
  
« Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! » l'interpella la petite voix dans sa tête.  
  
Elle savait que son attitude pouvait paraître absurde ou stupide voire totalement idiote mais non, elle n'abandonnerait pas, jamais !  
  
A sa gauche, la jeune fille rousse lui tendit le pichet avec un sourire.  
  
Il doit en avoir un autre au bout de la table si tu n'en as pas assez, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Adela remarqua que la fille blonde assisse à côté de la rousse l'observait sous toutes les coutures comme si elle avait été un animal de foire. Le regard était à la fois curieux et suspicieux.  
  
Merci, dit-elle avec détachement avant de retourner à sa place.  
  
Plus une seule fois jusqu'à la fin du repas elle ne tourna la tête vers le groupe.  
  
Une fois que tout le monde fut repu et que la nourriture eut disparut, les préfets de chaque maison enjoignirent les élèves à les suivre jusqu'à leurs Salles Communes respectives. Elle suivit docilement la foule qui se rendait à la tour de Gryffondor et ne manqua pas d'admirer les décors de sa nouvelle école. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand tableau qui représentait une grosse femme.  
  
Virtus, prononça le préfet d'une voix assurée.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle décorée toute de rouge et or. Elle gravit les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir ; Le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit qu'une place lui avait été attribuée dans le dortoir des sixièmes année.  
  
Elle vit que ses affaires étaient déjà là et ne demandaient qu'à être sortie. Elle décida qu'elle installerait tout demain. A peine avait-elle sortie son pyjama et sa trousse de toilette que trois filles entrèrent dans la chambre. Les même qu'au repas.  
  
Rebonsoir ! lança gaiement la rousse. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et toi ?  
  
Adela Lingard.  
  
Tu ne portes pas le même nom de famille que ta sœur ? demanda Marlène, laissant la curiosité prendre le dessus sur la méfiance.  
  
Non.  
  
Le ton était sans réplique. Sans le moindre regard, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit deux minutes plus tard, en pyjama. La conversation s'arrêta, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Elle aurait voulu leur crier : « Mais parler ! Ne vous gênez pas, bon sang ! C'est si difficile de faire comme si je n'étais pas l ? »  
Mais elle ne dit rien et s'allongea sur son lit après en avoir tiré les rideaux.  
  
Elle s'empara de sa boîte de médicaments et se demanda combien de cachets elle devrait prendre. En fait, elle se demandait aussi si ce traitement servait à quelque chose étant donné que la douleur revenait inlassablement. Finalement, elle reposa la boîte sans l'avoir ouverte.  
  
Elle soupira puis ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil l'emporte. Elle mit longtemps à s'endormir, comme toujours. La nuit réveillait ses démons, ses peurs les plus profondes et ses souvenirs les plus douloureux.  
  
_Ce soir-là, Adela l'avait sentie nerveuse mais, quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui la tracassait, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle l'ignorait, qu'elle avait juste un mauvais pressentiment…  
Un éclair zébra le ciel et un coup de tonnerre déchira le silence de la nuit. Elle crut d'abord que c'était l'orage qui l'avait réveillé mais non, c'était un cri qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Elle tendit l'oreille, aux aguets, le cœur battant. Oui, il y avait bien du bruit en bas. Elle retira ses couvertures et se glissa hors de son lit, glacée d'appréhension. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la porte puis stoppa nette, figée sur place. Devant elle se dressait un énorme serpent. Elle aurait voulu reculer mais elle était paralysée par la peur. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle descendit lentement la main vers sa poche pour constater avec horreur, qu'évidemment, elle n'avait pas sa baguette.  
Ma petite Adelina, ça faisait tellement longtemps…  
_Cette voix ! Elle l'aurait reconnue entre toute, ça faisait effectivement tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue… Tellement longtemps qu'elle croyait l'avoir oubliée, bannie à jamais de son esprit…  
  
_« Les bons souvenirs durent longtemps, les mauvais encore plus. »  
_(proverbe tchèque)  
_  
  
_


	2. Un début plutôt laborieux!

Bonjour à tous !  
  
**_Note importante_** : Comme vous l'avez très certainement remarqué (c'était pas très compliqué, d'ailleurs !) j'ai de –très- gros problèmes de mise en page. Si quelqu'un avait la gentillesse et surtout la patience (je suis très longue à la détente parfois…) de m'expliquer comment séparer certaines parties du texte, je lui serais très très reconnaissante ! Voil ! Merci !  
**  
_Disclamer_ : **(je l'avais oublié la dernière fois !)Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling !**  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un début plutôt laborieux.  
**  
  
Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces contre ces souvenirs qui l'assaillaient sans relâche, qui hantait ses nuits, qui tourmentaient son esprit.  
  
Et, comme d'habitude, le cauchemar se finit sur ce « non » qui résonnait encore dans sa tête alors qu'elle se redressait brusquement dans son lit. Trois visages la fixait avec inquiétude. Elle mit quelques instants à les reconnaître.  
  
- ça va ? demanda doucement Lily.  
  
Sur les images réelles se superposaient encore des visions de son cauchemar. Elle avait du mal à discerner nettement le décor autour d'elle.  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle faiblement avant de se ruer vers la salle de bain.  
  
Elle s'y enferma à double tour. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à ce que ces inconnues la voient dans un tel état. Elle aurait voulu pleurer mais elle en était incapable. Ça ne servait plus à rien.  
  
Bien qu'elle soit à présent parfaitement consciente, des bribes de cauchemar continuaient à se bousculer dans sa pauvre tête. Elle se sentit soudain écœurée et ne put réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Elle se mit à rendre le peu de chose qu'elle avait mangé au dîner.  
  
Sa fuite dans la salle de bain fut suivie d'un grand silence dans la chambre. Hestia se décida à le rompre :  
  
- Sérieusement, elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille…  
  
- Un peu plus et elle réveillait toute la tour de Gryffondor, ajouta Marlène.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain et y colla son oreille.  
  
- Je crois qu'elle est malade.  
  
Lily s'approcha à son tour .  
  
- Adela ? C'est Lily, ouvres ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?  
La réponse mit du temps à leur parvenir et elle semblait lointaine.  
  
- Non, ça ira… C'est pas la peine…  
  
Un nouveau bruit leur indiqua qu'elle était dans l'incapacité d'en dire plus.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais vu un cauchemar mettre quelqu'un dans un tel état, commenta Hestia.  
  
- Ça avait l'air tellement intense, fit distraitement Marlène. Je veux dire, quand elle a crié… On avait vraiment l'impression que ça sortait du cœur…  
  
Elle parut sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais elle se ravisa.  
  
- Bon… C'est pas tout, mais moi je retourne me coucher, grommela Hestia en baillant.  
  
- Excellente idée, approuva Marlène.  
  
Mais, voyant que Lily restait debout en plein milieux de la pièce, elle s'approcha d'elle et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.  
  
- Lily, tu ne vas pas te tracasser avec ça toute la nuit… Viens te recoucher, elle a dit que tout irait bien.  
  
- Mmmh, marmonna Lily en se laissant entraîner par son amie jusqu'à son lit.  
  
Maintenant que c'était finit, elle se sentait complètement vidée mais presque mieux. Elle se passa la tête sous l'eau et se brossa les dents à plusieurs reprises afin de chasser le goût amer de sa bouche.  
  
Quand elle ouvrit finalement la porte de la salle de bain, elle constata que tout le monde s'était rendormie ou du moins, semblait s'être rendormie. C'était décidé, dès demain, elle irait à l'infirmerie pour qu'on lui donne une potion anti-cauchemar car elle, elle resterait éveillé pour le reste de la nuit sans espoir de retrouver le sommeil.  
  
Elle alla vers sa malle et en sortit un grand châle noir dont elle s'enroula toute entière. Au vol, elle se saisit aussi de sa baguette. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, elle entendit quelqu'un s'agiter dans son lit. Une des filles ne dormait pas et elle croyait savoir laquelle. Avant que cette personne ne puisse lui dire un « c'est interdit de se promener la nuit » dont elle n'avait strictement pas besoin ce soir, elle se dépêcha de sortir. Une fois dans la Salle Commune, elle se cacha dans un coin sombre et attendit. Comme elle l'avait prévu, deux secondes plus tard, Lily entrait dans la pièce. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil circulaire.  
  
- Adela ? appela-t-elle en chuchotant.  
  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
  
Elle scruta une nouvelle fois la salle en laissant son regard s'attarder sur les coins sombres mais ne sembla rien voir. Dépitée, elle remonta au dortoir.  
  
Adela s'apprêtait à sortir de l'ombre quand elle s'arrêta nette. Le portrait de la Grosse Dames venait de pivoter sur lui-même. Pourtant, elle ne vit rien.  
  
- C'est bon Cornedrue, tu peux enlever la cape. Il n'y a personne.  
  
- Attends ! s'écria une deuxième voix. Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose !  
  
Le « quelque chose » en question, c'était Adela qui venait de faire bouger la table derrière elle.  
  
Il y eut une minute de silence.  
  
- Tu rêves Lunard ! Enlèves la cape Cornedrue.  
  
Soudain, quatre personnes apparurent dans la pièce. Adela eut un hoquet de surprise. Parmi eux, elle reconnut Black. Elle sentait que son cerveau fonctionnait à une allure folle, formulant les hypothèses les plus farfelues. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de continuer ses réflexions car une paire d'yeux dorés qu'elle identifia aussitôt se posa sur elle.  
  
Une pointe d'angoisse l'envahit. « Comment peut-il savoir que je suis l ? »  
  
- Remus ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? On va se coucher, tu viens avec nous ou tu comptes faire le pied de grue ici toute la nuit ? l'interpella Black  
  
- Oui, j'arrive, répondit-il sans pour autant détacher ses yeux d'elle.  
  
- Tu regardes quoi ? s'enquit un grand garçon aux cheveux brins complètement désordonnés.  
  
- Rien ! fit-il précipitamment en entraînant ses amis vers le dortoir.  
  
« Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? », elle aimait avoir réponse à tout, alors le fait que cette simple petite question reste un mystère l'énervait énormément.  
  
Elle resserra encore plus son châle autour de se épaules et sortit de la Salle Commune pour explorer le château. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance elle trouverait une cuisine, elle avait un peu faim.  
  
Ainsi donc, Black emmenait ses amis faire des tournées nocturnes… Intéressant…  
  
« Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire de nuit, dans ce château ? », encore une question sans réponse…  
  
« On pourrait te retourner la question. » lui murmura la petite voix dans sa tête.  
  
« Objection ! Moi, j'ai deux excellentes raisons : mon ventre crie famine et je visite les lieux ! Autre chose à ajouter ? »  
  
Elle trouva alors vraiment stupide de se parler, peut-être était-elle réellement devenue folle après tout !  
Au bout de deux heures, elle rebroussa chemin non sans se perdre une bonne dizaine de fois.  
  
« Pour le sens de l'orientation, on repassera. » commenta-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
Quand elle retrouve finalement son chemin et arriva dans la Salle Commune déserte, l'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Elle venait de courir pour semer un chat qui s'obstinait à la suivre et elle était très essoufflée. Tellement, qu'elle commença à paniquer. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil mais n'arriva pas à retrouver le rythme normal de sa respiration. L'air n'arrivait qu'en petite quantité à ses poumons, elle suffoquait.  
  
« Non ! » pensa-t-elle complètement affolée, « Pas ici… Pas maintenant ! »  
  
Elle se leva et gravit avec difficulté les marches qui menaient au dortoir. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin, elle manqua de s'écraser la tête la première par terre. Dans un ultime effort, elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Elle manquait cruellement d'air et tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Elle lutta autant qu'elle put.  
  
« Allez ! Tu y est presque ! » s'encouragea-t-elle.  
  
Elle essaya de fixer son regard quelque part pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Elle réussit à atteindre sa table de nuit. Elle attrapa ses médicaments et avala tout le contenu de la première boîte. Elle attendit que cela fasse effet. Elle respirait toujours avec difficulté mais elle était soulagée, soulagée d'avoir repris le contrôle de son corps et soulagée de n'avoir réveillé personne. Par deux fois en une seul nuit, elle avait manqué de révéler ses faiblesse à trois parfaites inconnues. Elle devait absolument se montrer plus prudente.  
  
Enfin calmée, elle s'écroula sur son lit. Son esprit s'engourdit et elle partit dans une demie inconscience, l'épuisement et les cachets ayant eut raison d'elle.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, ses trois compagnes de chambre s'éveillèrent comme si de rien n'était. Toutefois, deux d'elles furent surprises de trouver la porte du dortoir ouverte alors que personne n'était sortit de la pièce.  
  
- Regardez Adela, murmura Hestia, elle est blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine.  
  
- Comme un quoi ? demanda Marlène qui était issue d'une famille sorcière.  
  
- C'est un médicament moldu, lui expliqua Lily.  
  
Hestia s'avança doucement vers le lit de la nouvelle et s'empara de son bras. Elles pressa deux doigts contre le poignet d'Adela et attendit quelques secondes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.  
  
- C'est bizarre…, chuchota-t-elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? s'enquit Lily, une lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux.  
  
- Elle respire mais vraiment faiblement… En fait, on dirait qu'elle est évanouit…  
  
La mère d'Hestia était médecin pour moldus et elle avait déjà enseigné à sa fille une partie de son savoir.  
  
- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix dure.  
  
Adela venait de reprendre ses esprits et malgré son air encore endormi, elle semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur. Elle arracha carrément son poignet des mains d'Hestia.  
  
- Euh… On s'inquiétait… Alors on a voulut…, bafouilla cette dernière encore surprise par le brusque réveil de la jeune fille.  
  
- Et bien la prochaine fois on se mêlera de ses affaires, déclara sèchement Adela.  
  
Elle se leva, prit son sac et le déposa sans aucune délicatesse sur le lit. Elle entreprit de chercher quelque chose dedans, ignorant complètement Hestia, Marlène et Lily.  
  
- Alors tu aurais préféré qu'on te laisse crever sur place, c'est bien ça ? s'emporta Hestia, une fois le premier choc passé.  
  
- Je te signale, à titre purement informatif, que je n'avais strictement rien, fit Adela sur un ton calme mais froid.  
  
Elle prit, une fois de plus, le chemin de la salle de bain mais Hestia se posta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.  
  
- Les filles…, tenta Marlène pour calmer le jeu mais on ne la laissa pas continuer.  
  
- Ça serait trop demander un peu de gratitude de ta part ? rugit Hestia.  
  
- T'es gentille, tu t'écartes de mon chemin.  
  
Elle contourna Hestia et partit prendre sa douche.  
  
- Non mais elle a un sacré culot celle-l !  
  
- Hestia calmes-toi, lui ordonna gentiment Lily.  
  
- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que cette…  
  
Elle sembla chercher l'expression qui conviendrait.  
  
- Que cette… Cette sale…  
  
Hestia avait tendance à bégayer quand elle s'énervait.  
  
- C'est bon… Je crois qu'on a saisit l'essentielle, fit Lily avec un sourire amusé.  
  
- On est bien avancée maintenant, se lamenta Marlène d'un air désolé. On ne pouvait pas faire de meilleur départ !  
  
- Au moins, on peut difficilement faire pire, lança Lily. C'est déjà ça…  
  
- Dans ce cas, en route pour le petit déjeuner ! s'écria Hestia, passablement calmée.  
  
Adela avait manqué de s'effondrer une bonne dizaine de fois sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Elle se sentait toute faible, normal puisque son dernier vrai repas remontait à environ vingt-quatre heures. Pour arranger le tout, elle pouvait pratiquement affirmer que cette horrible migraine qui torturait sa tête allait lui empoisonner le reste de la journée. Seuls points positifs : l'état second dans lequel l'avait plongé ses médicaments semblait s'être dissipé et elle ne s'était pas encore perdue.  
  
La Grande Salle n'était pas tout à fait remplie. Elle prit place à l'écart, à un des bouts de la table qui était désert. Elle ingurgita trois bonnes tasses de café, histoire de se remettre les idées en place une bonne fois pour toute, et elle se fourra un minimum de quatre croissants dans la bouche. De quoi faire peur… Pendant ce temps, McGonagall circulait entre les élèves pour leur distribuer leurs nouveaux emplois du temps. Dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui glissa le sien tout en lui disant :  
  
- Voici, votre nouvel emploi du temps et n'oubliez pas que Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, attend toujours votre visite… Pour être sûre que cette information ne vous sortira pas une fois de plus de la tête je vais envoyé un Préfet pour vous accompagner.  
  
« Trop gentil ! » pensa Adela qui n'était pas particulièrement ravie à l'idée d'aller à l'infirmerie.  
  
Le professeur parcourut la table des yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur Remus.  
  
- Mr Lupin, pouvez-vous venir un instant, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Il parut d'abord surpris mais se leva et s'approcha d'elles d'un pas nonchalant.  
  
- Pourriez-vous guider Melle Lingard jusqu'à l'infirmerie et la conduire ensuite à votre premier cour de la journée ?  
  
Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande mais le garçon se contenta d'hocher de la tête.  
  
- Bien sûr, professeur.  
  
- Merci Mr Lupin, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.  
  
- Je m'appelle Remus, se présenta-t-il.  
  
- Je sais, admit-elle avec indifférence.  
  
Sous ce détachement, il décela une pointe de méfiance presque impalpable.  
  
- Et toi ?  
  
- Adela.  
  
- Enchanté.  
  
« C'est ça ! Chose typiquement anglaise que de dire une chose alors qu'on pense absolument le contraire. » nota-t-elle mentalement.  
  
Elle tourna franchement la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux mais ne dit rien.  
  
Ils marchèrent alors en silence. Au bout d'un moment, il l'entendit respirer un peu plus bruyamment.  
  
- ça va ?  
  
- Bien sûr que ça va ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton bourru.  
  
Au son de sa voix, il perçut clairement qu'elle était essoufflée.  
  
- Tu veux qu'on ralentisse un peu le rythme ?  
  
- Je vois pas pourquoi on le ferait !  
  
- Ben… Tu as l'air un peu essoufflée alors…  
  
- Ça va parfaitement bien, le coupa-t-elle durement.  
  
- Ok. Si tu le dis, prononça-t-il d'un ton neutre. De toute façon, on est bientôt arrivé.  
  
En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois.  
  
- Bienvenue dans le domaine de la terrifiante Mme Pomfresh, Pompom pour les intimes et plus communément appelée infirmière !  
  
Ces mots arrachèrent un bref sourire à Adela. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle remplie de lit aux draps de lin blanc. Une femme entre deux âge s'avança vers eux.  
  
- Melle Previs, j'attendais justement votre visite, veuillez me suivre.  
  
- Lingard, mon nom est Lingard madame, corrigea-t-elle machinalement.  
  
Sans un regard pour Remus, elle suivit l'infirmière dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait vaguement à un bureau. Mme Pomfresh voulut fermer la porte mais, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, celle-ci resta entrouverte.  
  
- Asseyez-vous mademoiselle, l'invita-t-elle. Alors comment vont vos poumons ?  
  
- Très bien, mentit Adela.  
  
- Nous allons vérifier cela tout de suite. L'infirmière de votre ancien établissement m'a informé qu'il faudrait peut-être augmenter les doses.  
  
Mme Pomfresh se leva et s'approcha d'une vieille armoire. Elle en sortit un flacon remplit d'un liquide verdâtre. Adela s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.  
  
- Nous allons effectuer un petit test, buvez ceci.  
  
Elle lui tendit la fiole. Le mélange était peu ragoûtant mais Adela l'avala d'une traite. Pendant les quelques secondes qui s'ensuivirent, rien ne se passa. Puis, soudainement, elle eut comme l'impression qu'une main de fer enserrait ses poumons, sa gorge la brûlait atrocement et elle eut un violent accès de toux.  
  
- Buvez ceci, la pressa l'infirmière en lui remettant une autre fiole.  
  
Avec les toussotements discontinus qui la secouait, elle eut du mal à avaler tout le breuvage mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle se sentit déjà nettement mieux.  
  
Mme Pomfresh la regardait sévèrement à présent.  
  
- Melle Lingard, expliquez-moi pourquoi, si vos poumons vont si bien, avez-vous réagit avec tant de violence à ce simple test ?  
  
Adela soutint son regard mais resta obstinément silencieuse. L'infirmière finit par soupirer longuement.  
  
- Doublez les doses ne servira à rien, je vais vous donnez un autre traitement… Je ne vous cache pas que vos poumons sont dans un sale état… Le traitement sera beaucoup plus fort et je vous conseille vivement de le prendre avec modération. Inutile ,également, de vous rappeler que le sport vous est interdit.  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, dois-je vous rappeler qu'une crise peut survenir d'un moment à l'autre et vous laisser dans un état critique ?  
  
- Admettons que tout ce que vous venez de dire soit vrai et que je puisse rester dans un « état critique », ne devrais-je pas en profiter pour faire ce qu'il me plait ? plaida Adela.  
  
- Il ne vous arrivera rien si vous prenez régulièrement votre traitement. Je vous promets que quand il agira efficacement, vous pourrez recommencer le sport.  
  
- Combien de temps.  
  
- Au minimum deux à trois mois…  
  
- Deux ou trois mois ! manqua de s'étrangler Adela.  
  
- Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là. Minimum deux à trois mois, un point c'est tout ! Autre chose ?  
La jeune fille hésita.  
  
- Oui… Si vous aviez une potion anti-cauchemar…  
  
Le visage de l'infirmière s'adoucit instantanément.  
  
- Naturellement, je vous la donnerai en même temps que votre traitement.  
  
Quand elles sortirent enfin de la pièce, Mme Pomfresh lui remit un grand sac qui contenait une bonne dizaine de fioles et de boîtes de médicaments.  
  
« De quoi assommer un bœuf» songea-t-elle.  
  
Remus l'attendait patiemment, assis sur un lit. En les voyant arriver, il se releva et s'approcha d'elles.  
  
- Vous, Mr Lupin, j'aimerais vous voir en fin de semaine prochaine, dit l'infirmière à son attention.  
Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu.  
  
- Bonne journée jeunes gens !  
  
- Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, l'informa Remus.  
  
- O.K.  
  
Elle passa devant lui et sortit la première.  
  
- Si c'est pas indiscret, pourquoi tu devais aller à l'infirmerie ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Malheureusement pour toi, ça l'est.  
  
Elle remarqua que Remus ralentissait sciemment l'allure, ce qui eut particulièrement le don de l'énerver. Soit il avait entendu sa conversation avec l'infirmière, soit il avait déjà compris tout à l'heure. Chose peu étonnante car cela sautait au yeux, à moins d'avoir un Q.I aussi élevé qu'un taureau.  
  
- On peut savoir pourquoi tu marches comme un escargot ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme.  
Il évita soigneusement la question.  
  
- Pas trop envi d'aller en Histoire de la Magie, marmonna-t-il, un sourire en coin.  
  
« Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis la Vierge Marie ! T'étais au courant ou j'ai une étiquette « triple débile mentale » collée au front ? » aurait-elle voulu répliquer. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de voir qu'il avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Elle finirait bien par déceler ne serait-ce une faille chez lui…  
  
- Nous y voil !  
  
Ils stoppèrent devant une grande salle de classe. Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer.  
  
- Après toi…  
  
Sa surprise due se lire sur son visage car le sourire de Remus s'accentua davantage. Pure politesse ou geste déguis ? Encore pas de réponse.  
  
- Vous compter encore stationner longtemps devant la porte ? lança une voix derrière eux.  
  
Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius Black. Il était accompagné de deux autres garçons, celui aux cheveux ébouriffés et un autre petit blond à l'air gauche.  
  
- Alors Remus, on faisait visiter le château à mademoiselle, dit Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à son ami.  
« Manquez plus que ça ! ». Adela roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré.  
  
- Tes pauvres insinuations, tu les gardes pour toi, Black.  
  
Elle rentra dans la classe et alla directement s'asseoir au fond. A son plus grand désespoir, Sirius ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Il prit place à la table juste devant elle. Elle croisa les bras sur la table et y enfouit sa tête.  
  
- Tu sais, j'ai un prénom, qui se trouve être Sirius, enfin, si je me trompe pas ! Alors, tu peux l'utiliser, histoire de faire un peu plus…  
  
- Evolu ? suggéra le décoiffé en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.  
  
- Oh ! James, je t'ai déjà dis combien tu étais intelligent ?  
  
Le concerné fit mine de réfléchir.  
  
- Il me semble, oui, mais tu peux le redire, loin de moi l'idée de t'en empêcher !  
  
- Non, n'oublies pas qu'il faut que tu sois encore capable de monter sur ton balais !  
  
A la seule mention du mot « balais », Adela releva brusquement la tête, les yeux brillant.  
  
- Tu fais parties de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?  
  
- Euh… Oui, je suis même le capitaine, admit James, non sans une certaine fierté.  
  
- L'équipe recrute ?  
  
- Oui. Pourquoi, tu serais intéressée ? Quel poste ?  
  
- Aie ! Tous aux abris, dans deux minutes on arrêtes plus James ! gémit Sirius.  
  
- C'est à voir…, répondit Adela en tentant de cacher son intérêt.  
  
Le cour commença et les deux garçons se placèrent face au professeur. Pour Adela, même un obus lâché sur la classe n'aurait pas attiré l'attention du professeur Binns. Le cour était assommant, horriblement long et totalement dénué d'intérêt.  
  
Enfin, après deux heures de torture, la cloche sonna et tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie. Elle prit son temps pour rassembler ses affaires et suivit calmement les autres. Elle n'était pas très pressée de se rendre en potion. Avec les serpentards. Deux heures entières avec les serpentards. Non, son cerveau ne voulait définitivement pas enregistrer l'information. Il paraissait même que le professeur Lake était le directeur de Serpentard. Youpi ! Elle allait, au mieux survivre péniblement en regardant sa montre environ toutes les secondes, l'engin ne possédant pas l'option millisecondes, et au pire, finir enterré vivante dès les dix premières minutes. Très réjouissant…  
  
Dès qu'elle posa un pied dans le cachot, une odeur pestilentielle monta à ses narines. Elle était la dernière et il ne restait plus qu'une place de libre, à côté du type qui l'avait pris pour Alina dans le train.  
  
- On dirait que ça s'annonce de mieux en mieux…, marmonna-t-elle.  
  
Elle grimaça mais du se résoudre à se mettre à côté de lui. A peine s'était-elle assisse qu'il approcha sa tête et lui susurra :  
  
- Salut Adela.  
  
Elle reçut une bouffée d'air chargée de café qui venait directement de la bouche de Mark. Elle s'écarta vivement.  
  
« Certains ne connaissent pas la merveilleuse invention qu'est la brosse à dents ! Dommage pour eux mais surtout pour nous ! »  
  
- Tu gardes tes distances ou je te promets qu'avant la fin du cours je t'immerges la tête dans l'eau, de préférence bouillante, du chaudron qui se tient juste devant toi, répondit-elle d'une voix cinglante.  
  
- Eh ! Doucement chérie, murmura-t-il en posant une main autour de sa taille et une autre sur la table juste devant elle.  
  
Aussitôt, elle s'empara de la hachette qui servait à préparer les ingrédients et la planta sur la table à quelques millimètres au-dessus des doigts de Mark. Il sursauta et ouvrit des yeux épouvantés.  
  
- Tu me lâches, maintenant ! C'est clair ou faut que je te le formule autrement ?  
  
Sa vois ne trahit aucune émotion, elle avait concentrer toute sa rage dans son geste.  
  
- Tu me le paieras ! cracha-t-il après avoir mis une bonne distance entre eux.  
  
- C'est ça… Et je devrais avoir peur d'un blaireau dans ton genre qui ne sait même pas contrôler ce qu'il a en dessous de la ceinture ?  
  
Il s'empara de sa baguette mais l'arrivée du professeur Lake le dissuada de tenter quoi que se soit.  
La plupart des élèves avait vu Adela planter la hachette et avait aussi entendu la remarque qui avait suivit. Laura était blême, elle se tourna vers Alina et gémit :  
  
- Tu te rends compte que ta sœur a faillit couper un bout de doigts à Mark ? Elle est complètement malade…  
  
Alina haussa les épaules. Certes, ça l'avait surpris, mais elle avait déjà vu bien pire. Et si Adela l'avait vraiment voulut, à l'heure qu'il était, Mark n'aurait carrément plus de main !  
  
- Elle a pas froid aux yeux la petite française, lança Carol de son habituelle voix glaciale.  
Puis, ricanant légèrement :  
  
- Mark a failli faire une attaque. Ça lui apprendra à draguer dans le camp ennemie.  
  
Elle jeta un regard entendu à Jordan qui se tenait non loin d'elle. Alina eut, une fois de plus, l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.  
  
- Au moins, elle a bien refroidit ce qu'il a « en dessous de la ceinture », commenta-t-elle. Peut-être plus pour très longtemps d'ailleurs…  
  
Du côté des gryffondors, les réaction étaient plutôt mitigées. Certains avaient été effrayés, voir scandalisés et d'autres stupéfait et admiratifs. Car, s'en prendre à un serpentard, futur mangemort, de surcroît, était quelque peu risqué.  
  
- Je vous l'avez bien dit qu'elle était cinglée cette fille ! s'exclama Hestia.  
  
- Moi, je la trouve courageuse, reconnut Marlène. Et puis, quel beau spectacle de voir Mark Avery se faire remettre à sa place, depuis le temps que ça lui pendait au nez !  
  
Lily était encore un peu sous le choc.  
  
- Comment a-t-elle fait pour viser avec tant de justesse ? interrogea-t-elle. Deux millimètres plus bas et…  
  
- Je crois qu'on peut se passer des détails, la coupa Hestia. Je tiens à ce que mon petit-déjeuner reste dans mon ventre jusqu'au prochain repas !  
  
Les conversations furent interrompues par les professeur.  
  
- SILENCE ! cria-t-il.  
  
Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle, scrutant chaque élève tour à tour. Il s'arrêta sur Adela.  
  
- Bienvenue _Melle Previs_, je suis ravi de vous accueillir parmi nous…  
  
« Mais bien sûr. Trop gentil. Et la petite insistance sur le « Melle Previs », reçue cinq sur cinq, également. »  
  
- Je m'appelle Adela Lingard, corrigea-t-elle.  
  
- Cette interruption coûtera deux points à Gryffondor. Je suis tellement navré de vous voir sous les couleurs de Gryffondor. Une des descendante d'une famille si illustre échouant dans une telle maison, qui l'eut cru.  
  
- La vie peut parfois se montrer capricieuse, professeur. Et, sauf votre respect, il me semble que Gryffondor est une maison tout à fait convenable…, se risqua-t-elle.  
  
- Cette nouvelle interruption enlèvera deux points de plus à Gryffondor ; Il va sans dire que la personne qui s'est chargée de votre éducation à négliger de nombreuses choses, telles que la politesse…  
  
Tout en disant ces paroles, il afficha un sourire satisfait.  
  
- Bien… Passons au cour.  
  
Elle tremblait de rage. Comment ce petit merdeux de prof osait-il dire cela ? Cette fois-ci, elle ne se serait probablement pas suffisamment maîtrisée et la hachette aurait, très certainement, échoué directement dans sa figure. Il aurait regretté ses paroles !  
  
- Tu vois ma belle, ça, ça s'appelle se ramasser en beauté, se moqua Mark.  
  
« Et voilà que l'autre imbécile en rajoute une couche ! » soupira-t-elle intérieurement.  
  
- Tu vois le chaudron ? Et bien, toi, c'est la tête que tu risques de te ramasser dedans si tu continues ! Tu veux un dessin ?  
  
- Tu as peut-être de la répartie mais on verra si ça te servira quand tu feras face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, la menaça-t-il.  
  
- Finalement, t'es pas si bête que t'en as l'air…, railla-t-elle avec un sourire amère. C'est vrai que quand je verrais ton petit bâtard de maître, ça m'étonnerais qu'on alimente la conversation pendant des heures !  
  
Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, choqué.  
  
Dès qu'elle sortit du cachot, deux heures plus tard, une main se posa sur son épaule et l'obligea à se retourner. Alina se tenait devant elle.  
  
- Tu crois qu'en faisant ce genre de chose tu nous fais peur ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Mais tu te rendras vite compte que tu ne peux pas nous échapper, tu ne peux pas échapper aux liens du sang.  
  
- Ces _fameux _liens dont tu parles ne signifient strictement rien et tu le sais parfaitement. Alors, au lieu de répéter les discours de _ton_ cher père, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à penser par toi-même. Ça t'aiderais peut-être à comprendre dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise.  
  
Les paroles d'Adela semblèrent faire mouche mais Alina répliqua néanmoins, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres :  
  
- Je crois que je suis en meilleure position que toi, tu verras…  
  
Elle ne laissait jamais une parole au hasard. Quelque chose se préparait. Quoi ? Aucune idée, mais cela la tourmentait.  
  
Elles se séparèrent, non sans échanger l'habituel regard haineux, et se dirigèrent séparément vers la Grande Salle. Le repas d'Adela se passa tranquillement, la petite démonstration de tout à l'heure en ayant dissuadé plus d'un de venir faire plus ample connaissance. Seule exception à la règle, la dénommée Lily Evans qui s'assit en face d'elle sans qu'elle l'eut invité à le faire.  
  
- Alors tu as passée une bonne matinée ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Si on oublie le petit discours du prof de potion, le cours quasi somnifère de Binns et les approches vaines mais incessantes du guignols qui m'a tenu compagnie pendant les deux heures de potion… Oui, on peut dire que cette matinée est réellement merveilleuse ! Des années que je m'étais pas autant amusée.  
  
Lily ignora le ton ironique de ces propos et continua obstinément :  
  
- Les transfert d'élèves sont rares. Tu était dans quelle école avant de venir ici ?  
  
Adela aurait voulu lui faire clairement comprendre de la laisser en paix mais le ton de la jeune fille était tellement engageant qu'elle se sentit incapable de le faire.  
  
- Ecoutes, Lily ? C'est bien ça ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.  
  
- N'essaie pas de sympathiser… Non seulement, j'ai bien peur que tu gaspilles ton temps mais tu pourrais également y perdre beaucoup plus.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir saisit, fit Lily sans se départir de sa douce insistance.  
  
Adela s'apprêtait à se montrer plus explicite quand un grand hiboux noir se posa devant elle, renversant au passage son verre d'eau. L'animal avait vraiment un aspect effrayant, voire terrifiant. Plusieurs élèves lui lancèrent des regards anxieux. Adela resta totalement calme et décrocha le bout de parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau. Un message écrit en rouge s'étalait sur le papier où elle put lire :  
  
Reconnais-tu ce sang Adela ? Tu sais à qui il appartient, n'est-ce pas ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt dire « appartenait » ? Désolé pour cette petite faute… Cela te rappelle-t-il ce que tu me dois ? Ce que tu es ? N'oublies pas… Je te retrouverais toujours… où que tu sois.  
  
Chaque mot que ses yeux survolaient lui firent l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur.  
  
« Surtout ne pas montrer que ça t'atteint, rester maître de soi. » se rappela-t-elle.  
  
Elle sentit le regard des serpentards et de sa sœur sur elle. Bien qu'elle réussissent à conserver son visage impassible, ses mains jouaient des castagnettes sans qu'elle put les en empêcher.  
  
- ça va ? s'enquit Lily en voyant ses mains tremblantes crispées sur le malheureux bout de parchemin.  
Adela plia le parchemin et le mit dans sa poche.  
  
- Oui, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
- Si il y a quoique se soit dont tu veuilles parler…  
  
- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part mais inutile.  
  
- Repenses y quand même… Pour plus tard… Si tu as besoin…  
  
Cette fille était vraiment tenace, pas une seule fois elle ne s'était démontée devant son air peu avenant. Pendant une fraction de secondes la rousse lui avait fait oublié tous ses problèmes. Et, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, ses lèvres se fendirent en un vrai sourire, laissant apparaître, l'espace d'un instant, le beau visage de la jeune fille joyeuse qu'elle avait été autrefois. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'était né ce sourire, il disparut pour donner place à ses traditionnels traits impénétrables.  
  
- Je te promets d'y repenser. Bonne journée Lily…  
  
Elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le hall, ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Il était là. A quelques mètres d'elle. Les mots rouges sang de la lettre s'inscrivirent dans sa tête. Le peu de joie que lui avait insufflé Lily s'envola et son cœur se glaça.  
  
_  
« Le danger que l'on pressent, mais que l'on ne voit pas, est celui qui trouble le plus. »  
(César, De bello gallico, Vii, 84)  
_  
  
**RAR :  
  
Tigresse : **Un merci tout spécial pour toi puisque tu as été ma première revieweuse !  
  
**Alpo** : désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de mettre la suite ! J'essaierai de faire plus rapide pour le troisième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Bisous !  
  
**Sandra-chan** : contente que ça te plaise et que tu trouve ça plutôt original ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !  
  
**Jamesie-cass** : oulala ! Désolée pour le retard ! Je ferais plus vite la prochaine fois, promis ! Et merci pour ta review !  
  
**kowai** : normalement, les tirets auraient du y être mais apparemment, j'ai eu un petit problème technique, dirons-nous ! C'est vrai qu'on s'y retrouve pas trop du coup ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bisous !  
  
**Romhane** : Merci beaucoup de m'encourager ! Au départ, les différents points de vue des perso étaient séparés et les tirets étaient devant les dialogues mais malheureusement, j'au eu un petit problème lorsque j'ai posté le chapitre… J'ai jamais vraiment été douée pour la mise en page !  
  
**alieonor **: oulala ! En effet, je suis épatée par le « merveilleux » vocabulaire que tu utilises ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je crois que c'est grâce à elle que vous avez la suite si tôt ! Et bien sûr que tu peux m'appeler « ma petite puce » même si je fais plus d'1m70 ! Et c'est vrai ! Pour la question sur leur mère, désolée mais je ne peux pas y répondre, ça fait partit de l'intrigue ! Seul indice, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… Bisous !  
  
Merci beaucoup ceux qui prennent la peine de lire et de reviewer !  
  
Bisous !


	3. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul!

Hello ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard… Mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! Je suis restée deux bonnes semaines sans ordi (qui nous faisait encore une petite crise !)

Aussi, je vous informe que vous n'aurez pas le 4ème chapitre avant les vacances de Noel parce que là j'ai un bac blanc de français (j'ai peur !!!) et faut également que je boucle tous les articles pour le journal de mon lycée !

Voilà !!! Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 3 : Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul.**

Elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le hall, ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Il était là. A quelques mètres d'elle. Les mots rouges sang de la lettre s'inscrivirent dans sa tête. Le peu de joie que lui avait insufflé Lily s'envola et son cœur se glaça.

« Non ! Pas lui… Pas ici… » pensa-t-elle, effaré.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait vu et, devant sa mine déconfite, son visage s'éclaira et ses lèvres se fendirent en un petit sourire narquois.

- Alors, tu ne viens même pas embrasser ton père ?

- Non, merci, répondit-elle d'une voix cassante. Je tiens à rester propre (et elle insista lourdement sur le mot) aussi longtemps que possible.

- Voyons, voyons… Ma chérie, est-ce une façon de parler à ton vieux père ? la reprit-il sur un ton doucereux.

Oh ! Qu'elle le détestait, lui, et sa façon de parler ! Elle serra ses poings.

- Bien que ce rôle ait particulièrement l'air de te tenir à cœur, je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que je ne te considère nullement comme mon père, répliqua-t-elle en maîtrisant sa colère avec une perfection qui l'étonna.

- Ma pauvre Adela, ricana-t-il, tu ne peux rien contre les liens du sang. Tu auras beau les renier et faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour les oublier, ils ne s'effaceront pas, ils resteront à jamais gravés dans ton âme.

- Hum… Ce couplet me dit vaguement quelque chose… Ah ! Oui ! Pas la peine de te fatiguer Alina me l'a déjà servit tout à l'heure. Je vais donc devoir répéter ma réponse. Premièrement, je ne suis pas une Previs mais une Lingard. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une descendante de la _majestueuse_ et _extraordinaire_ famille Previs que je suis comme vous. Au contraire, je suis différente et même si je le voulais je ne pourrais jamais être aussi pédante, cruelle et lèche cul que vous. Tu n'arrive pas à me modeler comme tu l'as fait avec Alina et ça te rends complètement malade que j'échappe à ton contrôle…

- Tais-toi petite conne ! vociféra-t-il en l'attrapant brutalement par le bras.

- Et cette simple réaction prouve que j'ai vu juste, _papa_ (elle dit ce mot avec un brin d'ironie)…

Il commença à la secouer violemment.

- Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. Tu m'entends ?

- Etant donné que tu es en train de me hurler dans les oreilles à m'en éclater les tympans, je crois que, oui, j'entends parfaitement…

- Rien et encore moins une petite merdeuse comme toi ne peut effrayer ceux qui servent la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vraiment rien ? Alors le simple fait que tu n'oses pas prononcer son nom ne signifie ,bien sûr, aucunement que tu es effrayé à en mouiller ta jolie robe noire ?

Et paf ! Une gifle retentissante en pleine figure. La douleur fut bien présente mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, histoire de lui montrer l'inefficacité totale de cette claque. Encore pire, elle lui sourit d'un air moqueur. Il n'avait pas gagné la joute verbale. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard.

- Vous désirez peut-être quelque chose, Mr Previs ? les interrompit une voix sévère derrière eux.

La pression sur son bras se relâcha aussitôt. Elle réprima un soupir de soulagement. Le professeur McGonagall venait de lui sauver la vie sans le savoir.

- Je suis venu voir le professeur Dumbledore, dit le père Previs d'un ton impérieux.

« Et tu voudrais peut-être aussi qu'on te le serve sur un plateau !» pensa Adela devant l'impolitesse évidente de son très cher géniteur.

- Et pour quelle raison devrais-je déranger le directeur ? s'enquit McGonagall, aucunement impressionnée par le grand homme sec.

Adela jubilait. McGo ou comment se faire remettre à sa place ?

- C'est à propos de ma fille, je voudrais qu'elle soit répartie une seconde fois.

L'ébauche de sourire de la jeune fille se fana instantanément.

- La décision du choixpeau est irrévocable, Adela est à Gryffondor et elle y restera jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

- Et moi je vous dit que je ne le tolérerais pas !

Il lâcha ces mots et une multitude de postillons avec. Le professeur eut juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté pour en éviter une bonne partie.

« Toujours penser à se munir d'un parapluie, ça peut s'avérer utile. » nota mentalement Adela.

- Je crois pourtant que Minerva a été on ne peut plus claire à ce sujet, intervint d'une voix inhabituellement sèche Dumbledore, qui venait d'arriver. Je vous demanderez de partir maintenant.

C'était une fin de non-recevoir plutôt explicite.

- Je…

- Au revoir Mr Previs, et bonne journée !

- Nous n'en resteront pas là Dumbledore, croyez-moi ! proféra la voix furieuse et méprisante de Martin Previs.

- J'ai bien peur que si.

Un dernier regard meurtrier à sa fille et il quitta le château. Dumbledore se tourna vers Adela.

- Veuillez me suivre Melle Lingard.

Il l'emmena dans une pièce à l'écart dont il ferma soigneusement la porte.

- Je tenais à vous prévenir qu'une nouvelle requête à était déposée pour vous retirer de la garde de votre père.

Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Elle allait peut-être quitter ce vieux tyran qu'on considérait comme son père.

- Malheureusement, je crains que nous n'ayons peu de chance, votre grand-mère restant introuvable…

L'espoir se transforma en désespoir, puis en colère.

- Professeur, avez-vous seulement vu la manière dont il m'a traité il y a à peine deux minutes ? Je refuse de retourner là-haut !

- Je suis vraiment navré mais vous devez y retourner.

- Je m'en moque ! Si vous m'obligez à les revoir je…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- N'y pensez même pas jeune demoiselle.

Puis, il reprit plus calmement et doucement.

- Adela, je sais que cela a été très dur pour vous mais vous verrez que tout finira par s'arranger et…

- Est-ce vous ou moi que vous essayez de convaincre ? Soyez réaliste, rien ne finira par s'arranger alors épargnez moi ce genre de discours, surtout quand vous savez que c'est faux !

- Je maintiens pourtant ce que j'ai dis. Quant à la lettre, sachez que ce n'est que de l'intimidation, rien de plus. Lord Voldemort prend un certain plaisir à effrayer les gens…

- Comment savez-vous pour la lettre ?

- Je suis au courant d'un peu près tout ce qui se passe dans cette école mademoiselle.

- Très rassurant…, marmonna Adela pour elle-même.

- Je sais aussi que vous seriez bien avisée de prendre régulièrement votre traitement faute de quoi vous auriez la joie de vous rendre chaque soir à l'infirmerie afin que Mme Pomfresh vous mette elle-même ces fameux cachets dans la bouche !

- Vous n'oseriez pas ? s'offusqua la jeune fille avec une petite moue.

Le directeur lui sourit, amusé.

- J'ai l'impression de revenir quinze ans en arrière, à l'époque où…

- Je dois y aller, je crois… Bonne journée !

Elle se leva précipitamment mais, avant qu'elle sorte, elle entendit la voix bienveillante du directeur lui dire :

- C'est en apprenant à vivre avec ton passé que tu guérira.

Elle se retourna et lui répondit sèchement :

- Merci pour le conseil mais pour le moment je vais plutôt essayer de l'oublier.

- Sirius, rappelle-moi au juste pourquoi on poirote ici depuis une heure ?

- Je suis sûr et certain d'avoir lu quelque chose sur elle ! s'exclama pour la troisième fois Sirius en guise de réponse.

Et il replongea la tête dans les dossiers poussiéreux qui s'étalaient devant lui.

Les Maraudeurs se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, fait plutôt inhabituel, plus précisément dans le rayon des archives de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- C'était forcément là-dedans, continuait distraitement le jeune homme.

James regardait son ami d'un œil inquiet, Remus s'occupait de remettre en place les exemplaires déjà visionnés et Peter ne cessait d'éternuer à cause de son allergie à la poussière.

- Comment est-il po… po… atchoum ! Possible que ces journaux qui da… da… atchoum ! Datent à peine d'un mois aient déjà pri… atchoum ! Pris la poussière ?

- Tout est une question d'emplacement, je dirais, observa Remus.

James poussa un long soupir.

- Sirius ?

Pas de réaction du côté de l'intéressé.

- Sirius ? insista James.

- Ouais ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'un quotidien anglais parle d'une fille tout droit sortie d'un coin paumé du fin fond de la France ?

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle est française ? demanda Remus.

- T'as pas remarqué le petit accent qu'elle a ? Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle est française, elle peine à prononcer les « th » et ça, c'est typiquement français, affirma James.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de culture mon petit James ! se moqua Sirius.

- Et bien, vois-tu, je ne dirais pas vraiment « culture ». « Intelligence hors du commun » conviendrait mieux, à mon humble avis…

- Humble ? Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le mot approprié, railla Remus.

- Pour en revenir à nos moutons, ça me dis quelque chose ce nom, « Lingard », pas vous ? interrogea Sirius.

Ses amis hochèrent négativement la tête.

- Je rêve ?!

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent simultanément. Lily Evans les contemplait, la bouche ouverte.

- Et non, tu ne rêve pas, l'homme de ta vie se trouve réellement devant toi ! fit James avec un petit sourire qui se voulait séducteur.

La jeune fille ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle parlait exactement de ça, James, glissa Hestia en approchant, suivie de Marlène. Mais plutôt du fait que vous soyez dans une bibliothèque, par exemple…

- Je paris que, bientôt, le lapin rose d'Alice au pays des merveilles va me passer sous le nez ! s'exclama la rousse.

- T'exagères pas un peu là, Lily ? fit Remus.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Probablement un peu, oui. Mais admettez au moins que cela fait une éternité que vous n'avez pas mit les pieds dans une bibliothèque !

Grand silence.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait…

- Peut-on savoir le nom de l'extraordinaire chose qui vous a persuadé de venir ici ? demanda Marlène.

- Sirius nous a… atchoum ! Traîné de force ici pour trou… trou… atchoum ! Trouver un truc sur la nouvelle dans la Gazette du sor… sor… atchoum ! Sorcier.

- J'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais Pete ! lui lança Hestia.

Lily jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la table jonchée de coupures de presse.

- Sirius ? Juste une question : tu crois vraiment que tu as la moindre chance de mettre la main sur cet article ?

Le concerné releva brusquement la tête.

- Minute papillon, comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'un article, Lily ?

- Euh… Vu que tu cherches parmi plein de journaux, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrais être d'autre.

Sirius la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Bon, ben… C'est pas tout mais je vais y aller, dit Lily.

En deux secondes chronos, elle avait atteint la porte. Une fois qu'elle l'eut passée, elle soupira de soulagement.

- Dis-moi Lily, je ne savais pas que tu mentais si bien, tu t'es améliorée apparemment…

Elle sursauta.

- Oh ! James… Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Bien sûr… J'ai une tête de guignol a qui on fait tout avaler !

- Non, je dirais plutôt un tête de guignol qu'on a envi de baffer, par moment !

- Ok. T'as de la chance, je passe outre cette remarque…

- Je devrais peut-être t'en remercier ?

- C'est une possibilité, effectivement…

- Tu rêve en grand…

- Tu n'essaierais pas de détourner le sujet, par hasard ?

- Qui ? Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je le ferais ? s'exclama Lily avec un air un peu trop innocent.

- Peut-être pour éviter de me dire que c'est toi qui a l'article que cherche Sirius ?

Lily rougit violemment.

- Non !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Dans ce cas… Mais si tu as envie d'en reparler un de ces jours, je suis à ta disposition…

- C'est trop gentil à toi ! A tout à l'heure !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement. Après tout, elle n'avait que partiellement mentie, pas de quoi en faire un fromage… Par contre, il est vrai, qu'elle savait où se trouvait l'article.

Adela marchait tranquillement dans un des couloirs de Poudlard quand…

- STUPEFIX ! cria une voix derrière elle.

- Protego ! lança-t-elle en même tant.

Son agresseur resta quelques instants surpris par sa rapidité. Adela l'identifia aussitôt Mark Avery.

- EXPELLIARMUS ! tenta une deuxième fois le garçon sans plu se succès.

- Je pensais que Voldemort savait mieux s'entourer, railla-t-elle avec une fausse moue déçue, mais je constate qu'il ne met à son service qu'une bande d'incapable. Tu vas me faire croire que t'as que ça dans le ventre ?

- SILENCIO ! hurla-t-il d'une voix rageuse.

Je sort ne sembla pas atteindre Adela.

- Vraiment décevant…

- Serpensortia, grogna-t-il.

Elle se figea une fraction de secondes mais se repris très vite.

- Flambios !

Des flammes sortirent de sa baguettes et encerclèrent le serpent qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

- Wingardium Leviosa.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Qui avait lancé ce sort puisque Mark n'avait pas bougé ? D'ailleurs le jeune homme fut soulevé du sol et il lévitait à présent en l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Adela voulut se retourner mais Mark en profita pour lui lancer un sort qui la fit tomber.

- Rictusempra, lui envoya-t-elle en retour.

Il s'écroula par terre riant aux larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais, comme une minute avant cela il était suspendu dans les airs, il fit une chute de plusieurs bons mètres et il émit une sorte de « ouille » qui se perdit, de façon plutôt étrange, dans son rire.

On lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever qu'elle ignora. Et devinait qui se trouvait là ? Black et sa bande, bien sûr. Elle aurait du s'y attendre.

- On peur savoir pourquoi l'un d'entre vous est intervenu ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Mais pour te sauver des griffes de cette affreux Serpentard, lui expliqua Sirius d'un ton théâtral.

L'affreux Serpentard en question émit un petit son qui ressemblait vaguement à un « tu me le payeras Black » mais cela restait à vérifier.

- Et je devrais t'en être éternellement reconnaissante, peut-être ?

Il fit un grand sourire.

- On peut s'arranger autrement, éventuellement…

« Reste calme, reste calme. » pensa Adela en essayant de se contenir, « surtout garde ta main dans ta poche, garde ta main dans ta poche sinon elle va aller s'écraser dans la figure de Black ! »

Elle respira un grand coup et se lança :

- Je vais essayer d'être la plus explicite possible… Je maîtrisait la situation alors tu me laisses régler mes affaires comme une grande, OK ? Il n'y avait pas de princesse en détresse à sauver du méchant magicien, il n'y avait strictement rien, nada, niet, que dalle ! C'est clair ?

Et avant que le malheureux jeune homme ait eu le temps d'enregistrer l'avalanche de mots, elle traça droit devant pour leur échapper. Ce qu'elle n'avait hélas ! pas prévu, c'était le fait que, pour se rendre en métamorphose, elle devait empreinter le chemin inverse de celui qu'elle avait pris. D'ailleurs, Remus ne se priva pas de lui faire gentiment remarquer :

- Euh… Adela ? La métamorphose c'est de l'autre côté.

Elle se raidit, grogna un petit « merci » et repassa devant eux.

« Tu te rends compte à quel point tu doit passer pour une imbécile ? »

Oui, elle s'en rendait effectivement compte et les ricanements des quatre garçons, bien qu'ils firent des efforts débordants pour les retenir, l'aida à s'en rendre davantage compte. Elle roula des yeux d'un air excédé et accéléra l'allure.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la salle de cours, Alina qui attendait, appuyée contre le mur, ne manqua pas de lui demander si « la visite de papa lui avait plue ».

L'expression victorieuse qu'elle affichait ne fit pas long feu. Le désintérêt évident de sa sœur eut plutôt tendance à la mettre de fâcheuse humeur.

- Fantastique, répondit Adela. Des années que je n'avais pas autant rigolé. Et je peine encore à m'en remettre.

Elle continua d'avancer, ne voulant pas entendre la suite. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

- Tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas ! lui hurla pratiquement dessus la personne.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

« Plus agressif qu'elle, ça existait ? Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé d'y croire pourtant, ça existait ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux gras et a l'air peu amical qui se tenait devant elle la dévisageait avec colère. A présent, les bruits de conversations s'étaient arrêtés, tout le monde regardait dans leur direction. Comment la nouvelle, qui avait planté un couteau à deux millimètres de la main d'un serpentard, allait-elle réagir face à Severus Rogue ? Sûrement pas comme tout le monde s'y attendait puisqu'elle conserva un ton extrêmement posé pour s'adresser à lui.

- Je te signale que si toi aussi tu avais fait attention où tu mettais les pieds ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Il lui décrocha un regard furieux et voulut partir en la bousculant. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un poil quand il la pousserait, du coup, il se retrouva à terre une seconde fois. Autour d'eux, les rires fusèrent. Sans que personne ne comprenne, Adela s'avança et proposa sa main à Rogue pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Naturellement, il refusa. Il ajouta également la charmante phrase que voici : « je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une petite bâtarde comme toi ! »

Juste une fraction de secondes, le visage d'Adela se crispa. Elle murmura alors de telle façon à ce que seul Severus puisse entendre :

- Il se moque de toi, te tourne au ridicule et tu leur sers de souffre-douleur et toi, tu vas rejoindre leur camp. Cette situation te plait-elle autant pour que tu désires t'y enfermer ? Tu penses peut-être que ça va te redonner un peu de prestige ?

Et sans un regard, elle rentra dans la salle de cours. Pendant toute l'heure, elle eut droit à des regards en coin aussi bien des gryfondors que des serpentards.

- Alors tu as fait la rencontre de notre cher Servilo ?

Elle leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Servilo ?

- Mais oui, Severus Rogue, l'homme des cavernes aux cheveux de soie ! s'exclama Sirius comme si cela semblait évident.

- ….

- Et sinon…

- Black ? l'interrompit-elle.

- Oui.

- Voudrais-tu me faire plaisir ?

- Tout ce que tu vou…

- Dans ce cas, tu vois le tableau, là-haut droit devant toi ? Serait-il possible que tu y fixes toute ton attention pendant hum… (elle consulta sa montre) les trois quarts d'heure qu'ils restent avant la sonnerie ? Merci !

Il eut un grand sourire.

- On ne me décourage pas aussi facilement…

- Mr Black ! fit la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall.

- Ou peut-être que si, finalement…

Le jeune homme se retourna et voulut sourire au professeur en signe d'excuse mais l'air pincé qu'affichait cette dernière du l'en dissuader puisqu'il se contenta de s'asseoir plus convenablement sur sa chaise.

Adela soupira. Sans savoir comment elle avait pu en arriver là, elle se retrouvait coincée entre Lily, qui trônait à ses côtés, Remus et Sirius qui étaient placés devant et Marlène et Hestia derrière.

- Sirius peut parfois se montrer assez lourd, lui glissa Lily avec un petit sourire amusé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à sourire ? Cela commençait légèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Peut-être n'aimait-elle pas voir les gens autour d'elle heureux, tout simplement…

- Lourd ? peut-être ! Chieur et emmerdant, sûrement ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.

- Est-ce que je peux me permettre d'être indiscrète ? lui demanda Lily.

- Non, lui répondit Adela sans détour.

- Euh… tant pis, je vais quand même l'être.

Nouveau soupir du côté d'Adela. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

- On dirait que tu aimes pas trop Sirius et j'aimerais biens avoir pourquoi, s'il te plaît ?

- Il me semble t'avoir préciser que je dirais rien, non ?

- Oui, mais réponds juste à cette question, allez…

- Non.

- S'il te plait ? supplia la rousse.

- Lily ?

- Oui, répondit-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- McGo a ses yeux d'aigles fixés sur toi alors si tu n'as pas envie de finir réduite en bouillie par ses redoutables serres, je te conseille de la mettre en veilleuse jusqu'à la fin du cour.

- OK, fit-elle, dépitée.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama intérieurement Adela. Mine de rien, Lily se révélait être une adversaire redoutable au niveau des joutes verbales mais d'après ce qu'Adela avait compris elle avait eut de quoi se faire les dents, pendant cinq ans, avec Potter. Elle avait bien cru halluciner en les voyant tous les deux ! Il se parlaient normalement, riaient même ensemble et d'un coup, car ça démarrait au quart de tour : un des deux lançait une remarque, ensuite, ça partait de tous les côtés. Une vraie guerre mondiale cette affaire !

Le cour suivant fut nettement plus laborieux. Etude des Moldus. Le professeur McAlees avait la mauvaise habitude de faire travailler ses élèves par groupes de deux. Il mit Lily avec James et Adela avec Remus. Adela, qui était presque au fond du précipice à ce moment là, crut qu'elle allait définitivement mourir quand le professeur leur apprit qu'ils auraient un travail à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Cela signifiait qu'elle devrait non seulement être avec Remus en cour mais également en dehors.

« Génial ! Je n'ai plus qu'à me tirer une balle dans la tête !

Bien sûr, Remus, en élève sérieux et appliqué, voulut commencer le devoir le soir-même. C'est donc en traînant des pieds qu'elle se rendit à dix huit heure à la bibliothèque. Il était déjà là, en train de travailler. Elle tira la chaise en face de lui sans aucune délicatesse. Il y eut un petit grincement et la bibliothécaire lança un regard noir à la jeune fille. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise.

- Je me trompe ou tu as l'air particulièrement ravie de me voir ? lui demanda Remus sans relever la tête de ses livres.

Grognement bestial.

- Alors j'en conclut que oui !

Nouveau grognement.

- On commence ?

- Non, non. On reste ici pendant une heure à regarder nos bouquins sans les ouvrir ! Bien sûr qu'on commence !

Adela, bien que peu motivée, était bonne élève et le travail fut expédié en une heure. Ils étaient chacun en train de ranger leur affaire quand Remus lui demanda :

- Euh… Juste une question, c'est une simple impression ou tu n'aimes pas trop Sirius ?

- Bon sang ! Mais vous vous êtes tous consultés pour me poser cette question ? explosa-t-elle. Oui ! Je n'aimes pas les Black ! ça répond à ta question.

Mme Pince arrivait déjà à grand pas vers eux mais, avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Adela lui dit :

- Pas la peine de dire quoi que se soit, j'ai compris. Je m'en vais !

Elle sortit comme une furie.

- Adela ! Attend !

" Oh! Pu…naise !"

Apparemment, Remus aussi eut la bonne idée de sortir de la bibliothèque.

- Quoi, encore ?!

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Il t'a engagé pour faire sa défense ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions !

- C'est pas très beau ce genre de mots dans la bouche d'une fille.

Cette simple réplique lui cloua le bec.

- Sirius est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! Il…

- Fous-moi la paix !

Elle continua d'avancer dans les couloirs, Remus toujours sur ses talons.

- Ne le juges pas avant de le connaître…

- …

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir des a priori sur lui à cause de son nom de famille, après tout tu es dans la même situation !

Elle fit volte-face, le visage crispé par la colère.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! ça n'a rien de comparable !

Elle se mit à courir. Ça lui était interdit mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Alors qu'elle arrivait à garder son sang-froid dans les situations les plus critiques, Remus avait le don extraordinaire de lui faire perde en un rien de temps.

- Attend ! Je suis désolé si j'ai dis quelque chose qui t'as vexé !

Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Remus fut même étonné, elle courrait très vite. Il arrivait quand même à la suivre.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ils entendirent un « vas te faire foutre Potter ! » et une porte claquer. Vraisemblablement, James et Lily n'ont plus n'étaient pas très contents de leur… collaboration et c'était peu dire…

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. Bon, d'accord, James était arrivé avec dix minutes de retard, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de mettre Lily d'assez mauvaise humeur mais il s'était plutôt bien rattrapé en brandissant un petit tas de parchemins qui se révèrent être des recherches. James se doutait-il qu'il venait de se sauver d'une mort probable par strangulation ? Oui puisque Lily lui fit un sourire radieux qui se transforma très rapidement en un sourire moqueur.

- Fait attention, à force de traîner à la bibliothèque, tu risques d'y prendre goût !

- Là-dessus, je peux te rassurer, il n'y a aucun risque !

Et ils se mirent au travail. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, James se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Lily releva la tête de son devoir, surprise.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais exactement ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda, légèrement tendu.

- Ben… Je pars…

- Je dois probablement de tromper puisqu'il me semble avoir entendu que tu partais.

- Euh… Mais tu as très bien entendu…

- Et tu comptes aller où ?

- J'ai promis à Sirius de le rejoindre pour…

- Je me fiches de ce que tu vas faire avec Sirius ! s'exclama Lily. De toute façon s'est pas très compliqué de le deviner ! Vous allez encore mettre au point une de vos foutues farces !

- Lily ! Calmes-toi ! Je vais tout t'expliquer !

- James, on doit finir ce devoir et ça ne prendra pas plus de dix minutes alors tu prends la chaise qui est à ta droite et tu poses tes fesses dessus, compris ?

- Mais, c'est vraiment urgent… On peut pas finir demain ?

Lily qui était restée plutôt pondéré jusque là, explosa.

- Tu sais quoi ?

Elle se mit à gravir les marches pour aller au dortoir.

- Non…, déglutit péniblement James.

- Vas te faire foutre Potter !

La porte claqua.

Le temps passa. Une semaine s'écoula. Finalement, Adela s'était faite à sa nouvelle vie mieux qu'elle le pensait : éviter les gens, les envoyer balader, maintenir ses distances avec les Gryffondors, résister à la tentation de tuer les Serpentards, ne pas se faire remarquer en cours. Elle était toujours distante et froide. Autant dire que la plupart des élèves n'essayait même plus de « sympathiser » hormis les Maraudeurs, Lily et Marlène. Hestia se contentait de la regarder méchamment. Rien d'anormal quoi ! Tout allait plus ou moins bien. Jusqu'au jour où…

C'était le troisième fois qu'elle manquait de plonger tête la première dans le bol de café qui était devant elle. Elle avait horriblement mal dormit. Les potions anti-cauchemars de Mme Pomfresh n'avait aucun effet mais elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire. Elle avait du se concocter une potion pour éviter de crier dans son sommeil. Elle était à bout de force, elle n'en pouvait plus, jamais elle ne tiendrait la journée !

Soudain, un hibou se posa devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Alors qu'elle le regardait plus attentivement, sa gorge se noua, son ventre se contracta. C'était le même hibou de l'autre jour, celui qui lui avait amené la lettre écrite avec du sang ; Cette fois-ci, il y avait non seulement une lettre mais aussi un colis. De ses mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut rapidement. Plus elle lisait plus son regard s'emplit d'incompréhension. Elle ouvrit fébrilement le colis. Elle étouffa un petit cri. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Elle était tellement pâle qu'on aurait crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer raide morte à tout moment. A la place de cela, elle s'empara du colis du bout des doigts comme s'il était souillé et partit en courant de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se leva précipitamment et la suivit.

**RAR :**

**Stephanie **: heu… C'est pas le genre de review que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir… Mais ce chapitre doit répondre à ta question !

**Kowai **: merci beaucoup pour ta review et je ne t'en veux absolument pas de ne « pas avoir reviewer plus tôt » !!! C'est déjà super sympa d'avoir reviewer ! Et pour les réponses à tes questions, tu les auras peut-être en partie dans ce chapitre…

**Jamesie-cass** : oulala !!! « pure merveille » ! Je n'en demande pas tant (même si ça fait extrêmement plaisir !) Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Biz

**Zoomalfoy** : Heureuse de te revoir parmi nous ma puce ! J'aime toujours autant tes reviews et je suis toujours autant pliée en deux en les lisant ! Pour ta théorie sur les parents d'Adela, c'est un peu plus complexe… (merci à mon cerveau complètement tordu !) Et navrée de te décevoir mais je crois que le prof de potion va passer l'année, de justesse certes, mais il restera en vie. Du moins à la fin de la sixième année… Contente que le personnage d'Adela te plaise, même si c'est loin d'être quelqu'un de sympathique aux premiers abords ! Au fait, je n'aurais jamais la suite de ta fic LE/JP ? Parce que j'aimais bien, moa !!! Gros bizous !!!

**Alieonor** : coucou toi !!! Waouh ! T'imagines pas comment ta review m'a fait plaisir ! J'étais rouge comme une tomate ! Mais je te ferais dire que toi aussi tu es une auteure géniale !!! Je te fais tout plein de bisous et j'espère pouvoir reviewer « a tout jamais » bientôt !!!


End file.
